


Stale coffee

by CatLovePower



Category: Rectify (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Introspection, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLovePower/pseuds/CatLovePower
Summary: Short tag/missing scene for "that" scene. Teddy's point of view when he wakes up.





	

The first thing he became aware of when he woke up was just that, the fact that he was awake. He had thought, really thought, he was going to meet his maker. Struggling in Daniel's chokehold, his arm around his neck and his knee pressing between his thighs in an obscene way, he...

His thighs were bare. And cold. He realized, as shame and terror washed over him like tidal waves, that Daniel had pulled his pants down while he was out. The sick fuck, what... Fear gave way to anger, then fear again when he thought in an instant about everything he could have done to him while he was unconscious.

He put a shaky hand down there to check. No pain, just Folgers. He smelled it just to be sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, but yeah, apparently Daniel poured coffee on his ass and left him there in the middle of the store.

He scrambled up as quickly as he could, feeling exposed, thinking how easily someone could have seen him. The coffee chaffed, but he put his pants up the best he could. Shame was burning a hole in his chest, and he realized that it was exactly what Daniel wanted.

He stayed there for a while, listening to the steady drip of the coffee being made. Looking at that ugly dancing man his dad put in front of the store. A beacon that led Daniel right back to the store.

He felt like throwing up, his mind going back to Daniel's unwanted confession that day on the golf course, then to his own hurtful words a few minutes earlier. He had meant it, he still did.

He couldn't go home to Tawney, not right now. He would break down, tell her everything and hate her for seeing him so helpless. So he fetched the broom and started sweeping the coffee on the floor. Trying really hard not to shake when he poured the grounds back in the box, then put the box back on the counter next to the fresh pot of coffee no one would drink tonight.

His mind was playing tricks on him, and he felt a presence in his back. He turned around quickly, half expecting Daniel to be back to finish the job. But he was all alone in the small office. All alone with shame, hatred and stale coffee.


End file.
